Lights
by maRshmAll0W rosEs
Summary: -cue in Jaws theme music- "SUIGETSU!" SuiKa -oneshot-


_Standard Disclaimer Applied_

(A/N: Let's pretend Kakuzu is alive and sane…and by sane I meant his normal "Akatsuki Attitude" and I don't know much about Karin's past so…yeah…and beware of the OOCness) _ I also don't like Kabuto and his resurrecting powers gained from Orochimaru thank you…_

* * *

**Lights**

_By:__ maRshmAll0W rosEs_

* * *

Suigetsu didn't get why Kakuzu was a money greedy bastard. He also didn't get why Sasuke didn't bring his money wad with him when he left his village. And to top it all off, he _also_ didn't understand why _of all places_ Sasuke would choose an inn that looks like it's going to be destroyed the moment Karin step foot on the place.

"Suigetsu…it's none of business why I didn't bring money when I left Konoha."

Suigetsu snorted, _Mind reading chicken ass haired bastard…_

Sasuke sent him a glare.

Karin was looking at Sasuke…_weirdly_.

Juugo was still Juugo.

All in all, Suigetsu's Day just couldn't get any better.

* * *

Praise the heavens that Sasuke bought 2 rooms. Now all Suigetsu has to do is to room with Sasuke and all will end nic—

"Suigetsu, you're with Karin, Juugo you're with me."

Karin shrieked which annoyed him and Sasuke even more.

"I DO NOT WANT TO BE _ROOMIES_ WITH THAT PERVERT!"

"LIKE I WOULD WANT TO BE ROOMIES WITH YOU, SLUTTY MCWHOREBITCH!"

Karin was flabbergasted. Suigetsu smirked.

"REAL _MATURE!_ AT LEAST I DON'T SMELL LIKE A FISH!"

"THAT'S NOT ME, THAT'S _YOU!_"

"OH GROW UP SUIGETSU!"

"MAKE ME, KARIN!"

Sasuke was pissed…he _so_ doesn't want to play the Mother Hen right now.

And so he activated his sharingan and said, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, BOTH OF YOU!"

That shut both of them good.

"NOW YOU TWO WILL GO TO YOUR ROOM OR SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL _GROUND_ BOTH OF YOU!"

(some DJ in the background: Momma Sasuke is in the house!)

Karin and Suigetsu grudgingly drag their asses to their room and closed the door.

Juugo chuckled, "Relax, Sasuke-san, no need to go Mommy on them."

Sasuke deathglared him and stomped all the way to his (and Juugo's) room.

* * *

**9:50PM**

Suigetsu and Karin started fighting again.

**10:10PM**

Things can be heard flying outside the room.

**10:40PM**

Sasuke stirred.

**11:30PM**

Sasuke tried to find some earplugs but failed.

**11:40PM **

The room next to Suigetsu and Karin's room decided they would take their chances looking for another inn in the middle of the desert.

**11:50PM**

Sasuke frowned.

**12:00AM**

Sasuke teleported in their room and screamed, "SHUT UP!"

**12:05AM**

Sasuke can finally sleep peacefully.

* * *

"Asshole." Karin murmured as she slowly walked to the bathroom to take a pee.

"Bitch." mouthed Suigetsu as he tried to sleep.

When Karin pressed the switch for the lights and stepped in, the lights flickered.

She screeched.

Suigetsu fell off the bed and cursed.

"What?" he whispered to her hoping that Sasuke didn't hear her 'screech'.

"The lights! They're flickering!" she wailed but a little quieter…if possible.

Suigetsu smacked himself, "You're a fucking ninja Karin! Why would you be afraid of the lights?" he hissed.

"I don't like flickering lights…"

To his surprise, Karin was crying…as in with the tears and the sobbing…

He groaned, he doesn't know how to deal with emotional girls.

"Shit, stop crying, I'll accompany you okay?"

Karin nodded, not bothering to argue with him.

"I was 5 when my parents were murdered… the killer…he—he tortured them and the lights…they were flickering when he was mutilating their bodies…"

Suigetsu was quiet…he didn't know much about Karin…not that he doesn't want to know…they were just too caught up fighting each other that they forgot to ask about each others past.

Karin stepped out of the bathroom and silently walked towards the bed.

Suigetsu quietly followed.

"If-if you need a shoulder to cry on…I'm here…" he muttered.

Karin stared at him, her glossy eyes pouring out with emotions.

Suigetsu awkwardly hugged her and tried to soothe her.

And before they know it, Karin fell asleep in Suigetsu's arms.

* * *

**Few Hours Later:**

Sasuke was surprised he was hearing nothing from the two. No shouting, cursing or throwing stuff at each other. Just silence. Nothing but silence.

He glanced at Juugo for some sort of answer, but the guy didn't know much either.

He was suddenly in a deep thought,

_What the hell happened last night?_


End file.
